Sokka's Big Day
by cyberspace666
Summary: Sokka finally gets his wish to be the biggest warrior out there. But does he get more than he asks for?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the world of Avatar, as the team camped around in a pleasantly green meadow. Around this meadow, lay several caves and mountains, which our heroes planned to use as shelter for the night. Sokka looked down into the dark depths of the cave. "Hey, Aang, I'm gonna go check out down in here!" he shouted. Aang smiled and gave a thumbs up, as Sokka descended into the gloom, equipped with only a torch.

Sokka gazed at the walls, as he continued his descent. Soon, Sokka came to an intersection. One on side was the normal rock walls, going into who knows where, and on the other was marked above with an odd rune of some kind. He decided to take his chances as he chose the path with the rune above it. As he pressed further on, he began to notice more strange runes on the walls, resembling the symbols of bending... but unlike anything he'd seen before. He stared in awe. "Wow..." he whispered as he gorged himself upon the strange runes.

"Hey Sokka! Did you find anything down there?" an echoing voice from above shouted. It was very faint, as Sokka was so deep into the cave. He thought for a minute, before yelling back, "Nope! Haven't seen anything yet!" Sokka was about to turn to continue walking down the path, but not before seeing something even stranger on the walls. It appeared to be a sort of lever, or switch of some kind. Now very scared, he took a deep breath in, and pulled downwards. A click. Another click. And suddenly, a flash of red lights, illuminating the entire cavern, as the walls began to shake. In front of him, a stone door opened, containing a mysterious stone tablet with runes and english letters on it. "It looks like some sort of translator," he whispered under his breath. "Wonder what it's for."

Sokka continued on down the path, clutching the tablet in his hand, until he came to the end of the line, on which, a pedestal lay. There were two vials, both filled with a strange, glowing liquid, one blue, and one red. They were marked with a strange encryption. Sokka pulled out the stone tablet, and began translating. The red vial read, "Muscle Growth" and the blue one read, "Height Growth". Sokka was enthralled. His one wish in life was to be the big man, the strongest, the tallest, the bravest, and overall, the biggest. But, he figured he shouldn't take the potions now, instead, he should simply wait until sundown, when everyone was sleeping. He shoved the liquids into his bag, and ran down the hall, out of the cave, and into the sunlight. Behind him, a door to the passageway slammed shut, as a rock fell, blocking the entryway.

"What took you so long?" inquired Katara. "Nothing, nothing, it's just a pretty deep cave. There was a long tunnel, and I went to go investigate, but nothing interesting," Sokka panted out, with a smile. Aang gave him a smirk. Katara stood up, looked at the sun, and said, "Looks like it's getting pretty close to night time. Why don't we shelter up in that cave?"

Aang and Sokka both looked at eachother, and said, "Yeah, let's go!"

Two hours later, the team was camped around a roaring fire, and their bed rolls were evenly spread out around the blaze. it was warm, staving off the colder air from the cold spring night. Eagerly, Sokka said "I'll take first watch," as he looked at both of his other companions. "Wow, Sokka, I never thought you would be the one to volunteer for first watch." said Katara with a smirk on her face. "I thought it would be... nice to change things up a bit!" Sokka said knowingly. Aang stood up and spoke, "Alright, Sokka, you get first watch, then me, then Katara. Katara, let's get to sleep." Katara nodded and lay down into her comfy bed roll, and Aang did the same. Sokka rushed to the exit of the cave, and sat down. Momo ran up to him, and climbed up onto his shoulder. To Momo, Sokka whispered, "Tonight is the night I finally get my wish. My wish to be huge. Bigger than the rest of them. You'll see. Now go back to bed."

Momo stared at Sokka for a few seconds, then darted away and curled up near the fire. Sokka gazed at the sleeping three and smiled, and then returned his sight to the outside.

Four hours later, Sokka slowly pulled the vials out of his bag, staring at the swirling colors of red and blue. He uncorked the red one, sniffed it, and immediately gagged. It smelled awful. "Well, bottoms up." Sokka pinched his nose and slurped down the red potion. It was even more disgusting on the way down. He quickly grabbed the blue one, and swallowed it. The blue one tasted far better, almost like raspberries.

Sokka walked back to his bed roll, woke Aang, and slipped into his sheets, and drifted off to sleep. The moment before he fell asleep, he felt a strong, pleasurable sensation surge through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka woke up with a start. He looked around, and saw Aang and Katara sleeping peacefully. He stood up, and looked around. He felt... taller. He looked at his arm, and saw it toned and bigger than before. He flexed an arm, and a large lump of muscle popped up. He walked over to the reflecting pool in the middle of the meadow and looked at his new self. His face was the same, except his shoulders were much broader than they were before. He lifted up his shirt and saw the most beautiful pair of pecs he had ever laid eyes on, and a well-defined 6 pack. Sokka pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "YES! I'm big!"

The shouting woke up the others, who rubbed their eyes and wandered down to the pond to see a much, MUCH taller, and more muscled Sokka bathing in the pond. He looked as if he was perhaps 6'5, with muscles bulging and rippling all across his body, with a cocky smile upon his face. "Hey guys! What do you think of the new me?" Sokka said happily. Katara was shocked. "S-Sokka, how did you get this... well, BIG?"

"I found some kind of potion in the cave. Nothing else. Said it would make me have muscles and grow taller, and looks like it did!" he said with a happy face.

Aang gazed over Sokka's now very large form, and was in awe, and disgusted by what he saw. "Sokka, you look like the Boulder!" Aang laughed. Sokka frowned. "Well, at least now I'm as big as he is, or maybe even bigger!" he said. "Whatever, we have to keep going on. Sokka, since you're the big one now, YOU get to carry everything." Katara said. "Not a problem." Sokka said, and lifted up the packed bags with ease, and put them over his big, broad shoulders.

The team continued their trek into the wilderness, until Sokka said he had to stop to use the bathroom. In reality, he had felt the same sensual, almost orgasmic tingling rush across his body. "Oh no! I'm about to grow even bigger!" he whispered to himself as he stood behind a tree. "Sokka! Hurry up!" Aang shouted to Sokka.

Behind the tree, Sokka prepared for his imminent growth. "Ughh..." he moaned. A deep rumble came from deep inside his body, and he put a hand to his hardened stomach. "Urgh.. this.. doesn't.. feel.. quite.. right.." he stammered under his breath. His pecs were the first muscles to grow, and grow they did. Swelling like balloons, Sokka pressed his hands against his chest, feeling his pecs grow... and grow... and GROW! Suddenly, all his muscles began to grow, all at once. "Urgh! URGH!" he shouted. "Feels... s-so good!" Sokka moaned. His head inched up, and up, all whilst his muscles began to grow even bigger. Sokka flexed an arm, and saw a giant bicep appear. "S-so, s-so GOOD!" he groaned, as more and more size was forced into him, his shoulders growing broader, his feet growing bigger, and his entire body growing taller. He looked down at his gargantuan pecs. They looked ready to burst out from his now tiny shirt. "Wow... these babies must be at least a foot out by now!" he said in awe. He bounced his pecs, and a feeling of pure pleasure washed over him, pushing more growth into him. His arms swelled with warm, orgasmic power, and Sokka groaned, and moaned as he grew to a giant height of 7'2! He had grown a total of 9 inches! He estimated his weight to be around 342 pounds. Bigger than he ever asked for! At the moment when he stopped his growth, his shirt ripped into shreds by his colossal pecs.

When he came back from around the tree, Katara and Aang's mouths dropped open in shock. Sokka cracked a smile. "Guess I got a little bigger, huh?"

Stunned, Katara said, "Sokka! How much of that did you take?!" she gazed over his shirtless, herculean body. "Enough to get me this big!" Sokka said cockily, as he flexed a giant bicep. "Sokka... you're so big!" Aang said. "It's... it's GROSS! You were always little!"

"Well, think again, kid. You're about to meet the new me. And I think my growth's only just begun!" Sokka said. "Let's go!" Sokka grabbed the bags, and beckoned to the rest of the group, still in shock. They followed, stunned. As they went deeper into the forest. the birds flew out of their trees, as Sokka's big frame shook the Earth as he walked.


End file.
